Kunai from the Shadows
by Sly Uchiha
Summary: The Story of when Naruto walks a much darker path.. He wants pure revenge on the village and to kill all of its people in the village. This is what Naruto wants and wont change until he gets what he wants, even if that means he has to live in the village again. (On Hiatus Due to a new computer)
1. Chapter 1-The fear of a child

Kunai of the Shadows

 **Sly Notes—this story goes off of cannon but will still follow the arcs, just not in the same way. Now after this I shall see you later "HA!" 'Poof'…Wait I'm still here**

 **Mass Crowd with pitch forks: KILL HIM!**

 **Sly: 'Fuck' see ya "ja ne" *poof***

Talk-"Hi"

Thoughts-'Swoop'

Chapter 1-The fear of a child

A man stood 5 foot 11 inches; he stood on the head of the Yondaime Hokage's face implanted into the large mountain. The man's head was the last head on the large mountain. The man that stood there was in a black cloak, the hood shadowed his face making it nay impossible to see from any angle. His bright blond hair slipped out the cloak slight and his eyes where a deep serene blue; his skin was a nice tan. This man was in fact Naruto Uzumaki, but this is not what he was known by. The people all around the shinobi land knew him as fox, not just for his fox looks, but rather for his way of being someone who you cannot trust. He was an enemy to the world but a hero to the ones who lost everything. He was just like them but that's a long story to tell…so why don't you grab a hot coco and sit back, this is going to be a long ass story. Better yet let me get something to drink myself.

It all started when Naruto was 5, as I am sure you guys know of his birth but this time the other half of the half of the Kyuubi was sealed in his sister. Yes he has a sister and his father and mother never died because of this. But they wanted to get rid of one so they told that Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed in him. But that was just the start to what he was going to be subjected to, let's go back to when he was five again and we shall start from there.

 **Naruto age 5**

Naruto was running away from the villagers. Why? Well because it was his birthday, yes and he hated it. 'I hate this why do they do this to me, I wish they would just leave me alone' Naruto thought as he ran. 'Well you can just make them stop with your power' a mysterious deep voice spoke in young Naruto's head. 'Who are you' Naruto spoke in his head, he was slightly scared but started to feel calm with the voice in his head, it felt safe to him. 'Just do exactly what I tell you to do, all I want you to is to get rid of all emotion and kill' Kyuubi spoke darkly with a small grin. Surprisingly Naruto nodded and grinned, slowly Naruto stopped running a grabbed a kunai off the floor that missed him. "Today is the day you die demon!" one of the villagers yelled in anger. Naruto chuckled as he walked towards the villagers, he shoved the kunai into one after another, he started with the one who yelled at him and finished with the ones that ran away. Naruto slowly stood in the pile of bodies; he looked around and ran from the village. No one noticed who could have done this, well all but one person, that person was the Fourth Hokage himself. Minato Namikaze, he watch it happen from the Hokage tower, he was about to send ANBU after Naruto but he was gone by the time he looked back at the orb he used to watch him. Naruto was now far from the village. Naruto was seen sleeping in the grass, he had no idea what he was getting himself into but he was going to everything to burn the village to the ground. Soon someone walked up to the boy sleeping. This person was Orochimaru; she was watching everything that had happened up to this point. She was sad for the poor boy, so she took the boy to her base. "Yawnnnnnnnn!" he yelled as he stretched and slowly sat up. "Where am I?" Naruto questioned to himself as he looked around. This place was made of pure steal, no other color but the brown of the beds could be seen. "Kukuku, so you finally woke up young fox." Orochimaru walked out the shadows was walked up to Naruto. "From now on I shall teach you everything you need to kill until you defect form me on your own." She spoke like a snake; she looked at the confused Naruto. He was completely confused with everything but linked it all back to when he left the village. He looked at the completely pale Snake Sannin; all he could do at this point was nod and accept the long road in front of him.

 **Naruto age 8**

Naruto stood there looking over the dead bodies; these bodies were of ones who fought Naruto to the death, just like Orochimaru taught him on how to get rid of emotion and kill, just like how the Kyuubi told him to do that night. Naruto looked at Orochimaru and grinned darkly. Naruto walked away and Orochimaru knew it was time. Naruto no longer wore that orange jumpsuit; he now wore a black cloak and had a Katana in its holster on his back. He also had a kunai in a small holster on his left hip. Naruto left with a letter on Orochimaru's desk. Naruto was walking around in the woods and decided to go to the Hidden Mist Village. "I heard there is a civil are going there, let's end it Kyuubi." He Naruto spoke out loud as he walked to the Mist. Today to Naruto is known as his day of having freedom and power.

 **Sly end note—so tell me what you liked or what you hated. "Ja Ne my kits." *poofs again***


	2. Chapter 2—Welcome Home?

**Sly notes-Woot, we are back again for the next chapter…so uhh, enjoy *poofs away and hits a brick wall. "Son of a…"**

 **Angry Villagers: Kill Him *chases Sly***

 **Sly-*Turns into a British gentleman with tea* "oh jolly good day to you fine sirs, and goodbye." *poofs again***

 **Chapter 2—Welcome Home?**

 **Naruto age 12**

Naruto stood there in front of the northing gates into his most hated village, Konoha, otherwise known as the Hidden leaf village. Naruto hated this place so he proudly calls it, the Hidden Piss Village. He couldn't help but laugh at the name every time he thought of it. But by this time Naruto was classed an S rank Mercenary. Why you ask, well after all at age 10 he ended the civil war of the Mist and fought Zabuza toe to toe. During that time he went freelance mercenary he loved suicide missions, more than most people could take. He was cold blooded, and for him that was how all ninjas should be. But never the less he entered the village once again, this time two guards has stopped him the moment he walked inside. "State you business…" One of the guards was about to speak until the other one quickly responded in shock, with a little horror, "That's the cold hearted fox, Sly Kizugami!" He yelled out loud, soon Anbu surrounded Naruto and they brought him to the Hokage. As they appeared in front of the Hokage, they fell on the floor in pain from grabbing him. "And this is why you never touch a fox." Naruto laughed then quickly turned serious and angry but was unnoticed, as he looked directly at the Hokage. 'Nice to see you Otousan' Naruto sat in a chair and Minato glared at Naruto. "Why are you here and why do you think I shouldn't just kill you on the spot." Minato spoke with hate, but not towards Naruto, but towards Sly. "Well Hokage-sama I am here to join your shinobi ranks, just like any other villager who become shinobi, oh and don't ask me why just read the papers on your desk, I know you will enjoy the information inside of them. Minato read the information and his eyes grew wide like disk, the information inside was all about when Orochimaru himself was going to raid the leaf village. Naruto was about to bust out in a fit of laughter at the look Minato held on his face, but instead he just bit his lip and closed his. Minato didn't trust the kid but had to because of the valuable information. "Okay be the deal is you must start out as a genin." Naruto looked slight upset and Minato chuckled in his mind, Naruto slight nodded in agreement as he slowly stood. Minato handed Naruto a headband. Naruto slowly walked out and put the headband on his waist; to him this was how much he respected this damn village. 'Dammit this is just great, now I have little kids to work with.' Naruto spoke with hate and sighed. Soon an Anbu placed a hand on his shoulder, "come with me Sly" a female Anbu spoke behind a fox mask. Normally Naruto would have beaten her into submission, but this time he followed long with it. Soon the Anbu dropped Naruto off at the academy and disappeared. He looked at the door and sighed, 'god dammit Hokage.' Naruto walked in and looked for the class he was meant to be in. He walked in and knocked on the door. "Hey are you Iruka-sensei" Naruto asked as he looked at the jonin. "Yes I am, and you must be the new…student" Iruka swiftly pulled out a kunai and was about to strike Naruto. "You, you are Sly. What in the fuck are you doing in this village!?" Iruka was about to strike but Naruto quickly kicked the kunai out of Iruka's hand and put tanto up to Iruka's neck. "I don't think you would want to fight in class now would you" Naruto whispered into Iruka's ear. Iruka stepped back and Naruto proudly introduced himself. "Hello kids, I am Sly, Sly Kizugami. My likes are helping people of need, food, and killing." The class grew wide eyed clearly interested in the classmate, well all but one. A kid in the back, he was known as the last Uchiha, or as we will call him, Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto and glared, Naruto saw this and slightly grinned, nonetheless Naruto continued on. "My dislikes are people who hurt others, and people who fight me…after all I only fight to the death, so…just don't get on my bad side." Naruto walked past the kids as they winced light as he gave them all cold stares. One of the kids looked at him and smiled lightly. This person was a girl his age, she had red hair with blond tips, and she wore a nice orange jumpsuit that nicely showed her figure. Naruto looked at her and instead of a cold glare; he gave a soft smile then continued walking. Naruto sat at the far corner away from everyone. He liked this, and this is how it stayed for the three months he was here.

 **3 months later—Naruto age 12**

Iruka looked at everyone and smiled lightly, even at Naruto, "today is the day you take the final test." Iruka spoke and everyone was ready but Iruka stopped them. "This test is different though, in this test you will spar with a teacher, if you win you pass, you lose you fail. Simple enough, well let's get started. Naruto looked at the red haired girl and smiled, "good luck Sumi-chan." Sumi smiled as he walked past Naruto, Sasuke saw this and grew angry. Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's anger and ignored him. After around two hours Naruto saw Sumi and smiled, 'so she passed, this is so far going well' Naruto thought as he walked into the testing room. "So who am I fighting, I hope he is strong?" He said as he looked at Iruka and his other white haired sensei Mizuki. Well Naruto you are fighting both of us plus another jonin who seems to be running late again" Iruka answered his question and chuckled. 'Again…just who is this other jonin' Naruto thought as he took a seat. After two hours another white haired jonin appeared in the room from a cloud of smoke. "Hey…is, is that Sly Kizugami?" The newsiest white haired jonin in the room asked. "The one and only" Naruto responded with a grin. "And just who are you exactly?" Naruto asked his question and the jonin promptly answered. "I am Kakashi of the sharingan." Naruto took a fighting stance, "thanks, I would like to know whose ass I am about to kick." Kakashi grinned as he opened his book, 'he will be no threat to me' Kakashi thought as he waited for the fight to start. Naruto rested his hand on his Katana and swiftly pulled it out, this was only that start and he was going to make his mark.

 **Main Cast rankings**

 **Naruto**

 **SS-Rank criminal**

 **Goal: Kill everything**

 **Description: Everything is unknown about him, no one but one person knew he even was in a village.**

 **Sly Kuzugam**

 **Rank: A-class criminal**

 **Goal: Destroy the Hidden Leaf**

 **Description: Not much is known of his power, he is a freelancer mercenary killer. He loves suicide missions and loves to kill. He has power equal to a jonin, as we know of right now; He is one to be feared of.**

 **Sly end note: Hope you enjoy this and watch as the cast fills and enjoy the story, Ja Ne *poof***


	3. Chapter 3--The First Step

**Sly note: Bu-dam, we are back for chapter three, yeah! ^-^**

 **Villagers note: Kill HIM!**

 **Sly: *poof***

 **Now onto the chapter!**

 **Chapter 4-The First Step**

Kakashi stood there looking at Naruto, "So are we just going to sit all day, or are you going to fight us" Kakashi asked but his questions were answered when Naruto was standing behind him. "We, don't you mean you?" Naruto asked with a cocky smirk. Kakashi slowly looked around the room and saw that Iruka and Mizuki were knocked out on the floor. "Hmm, your strong but let's see if you can keep that up" Kakashi took his fighting stance, Naruto on the other hand spun his katana. "I guess it's time for me to show you my power" Naruto dashed at Kakashi at fast speeds, Naruto swung his sword at Kakashi and only that loud sound of a clang could be heard. "That was to easy to counter Naruto, come at me like you want to kill" Naruto smirked, Kakashi never knew what he was about to encounter next. Naruto closed his eyes slowly and soon a large boost of energy came following, a black aura flowed around Naruto, slowly Naruto opened his eyes as they were now also black. Kakashi's eye slowly widened and Naruto was in front of Kakashi with his katana against his neck. "Ugh…Naruto, you…pass" Slowly Iruka stood and handed Naruto the same headband he gave to Iruka when he first entered. Naruto wrapped the headband around his waist making it a belt. "Thanks, oh and thanks for the fight Kakashi" Naruto walked out and sighed, but that relaxation was short lived as he tackled by Sumi herself. "SLY!" Sumi tacked sly and hugged him, "you passed, well; I don't know what I would do without you." Sly smiled and looked at Sumi. Sumi slowly stood and Naruto follows after, Sasuke looked over to them and slightly glared. 'How could she choose him over me, I have done everything in my power to get her with me.' Yes Sasuke was crazy, well that's to be expected after you lose your clan to Naruto Uzumaki, or that's what he was told. See Itachi was not there but he left a note that told that Naruto did it. Itachi did this to mislead Sasuke so he would not know the truth of what happened that night. Sasuke walked out the academy after Iruka told them about what will happen later today. Naruto was about to hold Sumi's hand, but Kakashi stopped them. "Sorry, Hokage's order" Kakashi looked at the upset Naruto as he walked out and back to his hotel room. The hotel was nice on the outside walls was a nice shade of green with a light red across the top. On the inside, the walls were white, and in each room the walls were gray. Naruto's room had a couch at the back wall of the main room, a TV across from the couch and plants littered around on tables, on both sides of the room had doors, one that led to the kitchen and the other led to the bedroom/bathroom. As Naruto entered his room he placed his katana on a table next to him. Casually Naruto walked to the bathroom and tossed his cloths on his bed as he walked to the shower; he turned the hot water on and stepped in. After a good hour or so, Naruto walked out the shower, he put his new clean clothes on, and they were the same as the cloths he always wore. Naruto walked back out his house and sighed lightly. 'What a nice day, the wind fells nice' Naruto thought as he was walking down the streets of Konoha. Quickly Naruto tilted his head as a Kunai flew passed him. "WHAT THE FUCK" Naruto shouted as he looked over to where the kunai came from. On a roof stood a female with purple hair, she wore a tan colored coat with a mesh body suite. "Hey kid" the female said as he suddenly appeared in front of Naruto. Naruto was quickly was about to attack, he paused just as fast as he felt the female lick the slight blood that came out of the slight wound. "The Hokage told me to drag your ass to the academy." The female slightly snickered at what she said but Naruto stopped her. "And you are?" Naruto questioned immediately, "Me, I'm Anko, Anko Mitarashi." Anko grabbed Naruto and flipped him over her arm and dragged Naruto to the academy. Soon Naruto walked in and saw most the kids leaving with their senseis, the only team left was team 7. Naruto looked at Sakura, Sasuke, and Sumi, "Hey what are you guys waiting for. "Well we are waiting for our sensei, and you?" "Oh I was waiting to see who my sensei will be, so who is mine." "Well, yours is Anko, they told us that you can work for any team, but your sensei has to come with you." Sumi answered Naruto's first question and soon Naruto sighed lightly but smiled as he remembered what happened just a few minutes ago. Soon Kakashi entered the room and looked at his three man team, Naruto watched him as he sat away from the three. "My first impressions were not well met, well all except for Sumi." Sasuke looked upset as usual; Sakura looked down and depressed but attempted to cling to Sasuke. Naruto saw this and chuckled in his head. 'As to be expected from Kakashi of the Sharingan' Naruto thought as he remembered his first time meeting Kakashi. Slowly Naruto stood as he saw Anko crash into the room right after. "Hey Kid, where are you?" Anko said slightly yelling, Naruto hopped out his seat as he saw Anko. "Hey kid meet me at the Forest of Death, in a week, I would like some time for you to get ready before I kick your sorry ass." Naruto chuckled in his head as both Naruto and Anko thought at the same time, 'this is going to be fun' Anko disappeared again and Naruto walked home.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Naruto woke up and looked over to his clock. "Damn what time is it…oh shit I'm late" Yes Naruto woke up late, as usual, but none the less Naruto quickly slid into his cloths and ran to the forest. Anko was standing in a tree waiting for Naruto, she grew bored from waiting and was about to go drag him here herself until Naruto soon appeared. "Hey kid, your late…and I was about to beat the shit out of you in your sleep, that would have been a much better way to fail this test then what will happen" Naruto laughed and at Anko, Anko soon grew curious as Naruto pulled his tanto out his left leg pouch. "Anko, don't underestimate your enemy" Naruto jumped into the air and swiftly sliced the twig Anko was standing on. "So are you just going to wait for my next attack or are you going to "kick my ass"" Naruto chuckled and looked at Anko. Slowly Anko grinned as she drew out her kunai, "those shall be the last words you speak."

 **Sly endnote: Sorry for holding back this chapter for so long, I was thinking of how I wanted this chapter to play out, but now the next fight shall be huge, well not the whole chapter but at least the first half of the chapter. So "Ja Ne, my kits, review, and sleep well."**


End file.
